Perfecta
by mimichanMC
Summary: Después de aquella noche en Empire City, Greg y Pearl habían abierto el uno para el otro algunas memorias de Rose. La gema que los dos habían amado, no era perfecta.


_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe unoficial"_

 _ **PERFECT**_

La luna brillaba en su particular luz blanca desde la ventana que daba justo a su cama, el chico bostezó alto y abrazó un oso de peluche con un traje igual al suyo.

— Ya estamos en casa – puso las cobijas sobre él y empezó a sacar el corbatín de su cuello para que estuviera más cómodo.

— Ha sido un lindo viaje – susurró arrebujándose mejor en sus sabanas frescas.

— Lo fue, chico de las sorpresas – se sentó en la cama un momento para sacarle los zapatos - y dime stuball ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el piano tan bien?

— Tubetube – respondió con un alto bostezo y pronto estaba roncando

— Porque no me sorprende – dijo más para el que para su hijo profundamente dormido.

Bajó las escaleras rascando un poco su nuca, también con un bostezo. Había sido un día de muchas emociones, y quería dormir por lo menos 12 horas seguidas, ya estaba en la puerta de la casa cuando un aroma característico llamó su atención y giró a la cocina, Pearl estaba allí sirviendo dos tazas de café recién hecho.

— ¿Aún te gusta el café? – le preguntó un poco indecisa sobre lo que estaba haciendo, entreteniéndose limpiando con una servilleta de papel unas gotas de café que cayeron en la encimera.

— ¿Café? – le tomó todo un momento entender que Perla había llegado directa a la cocina a hacer café… para él - Digo, si aún me gusta.

— Es de Garnet – le explicó regresando a su lugar la jarra de la cafetera - a ella le gusta tomarlo por las mañanas, pero no creo que le moleste que tomemos un poco.

— ¿Garnet bebe café? – eso era aún más extraño.

— Eso creo – admitió - Todas las mañanas prepara una de estas jarras, se sirve un tarro enorme y lo lleva a su habitación, a veces deja un poco para Steven, ya está en edad de beber café, ¿verdad?, él dice que sí pero…

— Sí, ya tiene edad suficiente – la interrumpió tranquilizándola, ella no estaría feliz hasta no saber que estaba dejando que Steven no comiera una dieta adecuada… aunque suponía no podía estar cuidado cuantas rosquillas se comía todo el tiempo, Jezz estaba divagando de nuevo - La pregunta es ¿A ti te gusta el café? Pensé que odiabas comer

— La verdad es que es… bastante amargo – levantó levemente sus hombros - pero he probado cosas peores por culpa de Amatista.

— Si le pones bastante azúcar y leche es realmente bueno – ofreció, el tampoco era muy afecto al café solo, pero a veces lo bebía para mantenerse despierto en los días lentos en el auto lavado.

El chico que estaba recostado en su cama giró y murmuró algo, el adulto y la gema guardaron silencio por un momento que pareció demasiado largo pero que no duro más de 30 segundos esperando no haberlo despertado, pero él chico siguió durmiendo con un leve ronquido.

— ¿Te parece si salimos y lo tomamos fuera? – susurró el hombre de traje - Hace una agradable noche.

— Está bien.

Poniendo el café en una bandeja abandonaron el lugar, el ruido del metal en los zapatos de tap y el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse parecieron un escándalo, pero el chico sobre su cama esta vez no lo advirtió.

Como había dicho la noche afuera era agradable. Se sentaron sobre la arena, la marea estaba alta y la espuma blanca cubría casi la mitad de la playa, hacia frio pero la sensación del frio era confortable con el café caliente.

— A Rose le gustaba también el café – la gema miraba el mar brillante como plata, un barco avanzaba con una torreta de luz a lo lejos, pescadores madrugadores seguramente - pero le gustaba más el té de Jazmín. Estuvimos por un tiempo en un lugar llamado Grecia, allí todo parecía moverse siempre lentamente. Había una pareja de ancianos que conoció un día en una plaza, el hombre había sufrido un accidente y no podía caminar, Rose lo llevó en brazos hasta su casa para el enorme bochorno del hombre, pero desde ese día ella iba allí todos los días por las mañanas a llevarles algunos víveres o cosas necesarias para que ellos no tuvieran que hacer el largo camino al pueblo, la mujer le agradecía siempre con un té hecho de las flores de su huerto, hasta que después de 10 años, los ancianos murieron.

El hombre tomó un trago de su café cavilando la historia. Era hermosa y triste a la vez, no le costaba trabajo imaginar a Rose visitando a unos ancianos y ayudando en sus labores, pero no imaginaba lo triste que pudo estar después cuando finalmente murieron. Cuantas veces no había pensado en eso, mientras estaba a su lado. Cuanto podía sufrir Rose cuando ella siguiera siendo esa criatura milenaria y él muriera como todos los demás humanos… como giraba la vida.

— Rose era rara – sonrió recordando cierta anécdota que le quiso compartir — también le gustaba la soda CON limón. Me enfermaba del estomago cada que me daba a probar.

— Ella tenía también esa horrible costumbre de sorber la comida – un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar ese habito en particular — cuando empezó a salir contigo y empezó a comer más habitualmente, justo como si fuera liquida, yo solo, no podía verla comer.

— Justo que yo no le enseñe eso – se defendió haciendo un gesto extraño, arrugando su boca — le dije un montón de veces que eso estaba bien cuando se comían, no sé, ¿espaguetis? pero ella era glotona nunca me hizo caso.

Rieron juntos al recordar ese habito tan desagradable de Rose y después se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, sorbiendo pequeños tragos de café caliente.

— Rose era muy imprudente – la voz de la gema se había vuelto sumamente sería de repente - sabía que era fuerte y disfrutaba de la pelea, ella era después de todo un cuarzo, ellos son guerreros de elite en homeworld y… - se detuvo.

— ¿Y…?

— Rose nos pidió que no te contáramos cosas de homeworld – admitió. Rose les había dicho también que no le hablaran de esa indicación a Greg pero no veía como explicarle que no podía hablar de ello de otra manera, además suponía, Rose les había pedido mantener el secreto para no tener problemas con su pareja, ella ya no estaba así que el inconveniente ya no existía - nos dijo que cuando ella lo hizo, te asustaste mucho.

— Bueno – soltó una risa nerviosa - ella empezó a contarme de gemas que podían escupir fuego y acido y que esas mismas gemas más tarde y más temprano vendrían a invadirnos de nuevo. Pero estoy seguro que puedo saber cosas menos escabrosas.

— Ella era muy sobreprotectora – Admitió para él, para sí misma la gema, al filo de su taza de café, su tono de voz, era oscuro, casi molesto.

— Si, lo era, digo no es como si me fuera a romper por saber algunas cosas – dijo frotándose la cabeza – quizá solo hubiera perdido un poco más de pelo – dijo divertido.

— Muchas veces me dejó atrás en la pelea – mantuvo su vista al frente, hablar de esto, era… extraño, pero había deseado decírselo a alguien por siglos — decía que era para protegerme, pero creo que ella no entendía que yo necesitaba estar allí – apretó la taza con fuerza, conteniéndose — si me quedaba detrás… yo no podía dejar de pensar en que es lo que podía pasarle, estaba angustiada y deprimida hasta que ella regresaba a salvo.

El ambiente de su charla había cambiado tan abruptamente que Greg no supo que decir por un largo momento, acostumbrado como estaba a que Pearl siempre defendiera todo lo que Rose decía, era extraño oírla quejarse de algo sobre ella. Una sirena ululó a lo lejos del barco pesquero que habían visto antes lo que lo animó a romper el silencio.

— ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste? – se atrevió a preguntar.

— Sí, pero ya sabes… - respondió con tristeza

— Rose hacía lo que ella quería.

Esta vez no hubo risas, no parecía un rasgo de personalidad tan bueno en ese momento.

— Siempre lo hacía, no importaba la situación – continuó con la taza cerca de su boca, como si tratara de esconder sus palabras, el aroma profundo del café le llenó la nariz, no era tan malo en realidad - era fiada. Siempre confiaba en todos aunque muchas de las personas de su vida no lo merecieran… confiaba aunque terminara herida, seguía confiando aún cuando Garnet le decía que había visto que no debía. Odiaba eso de ella.

Greg la miró un muy sorprendido, no era una oración que hubiera creído posible salir de boca de perla.

— Siempre creí… que tu creías que Rose era perfecta.

Una risa entre divertida y nerviosa salió de la boca de la prístina gema. Él no supo si debía reír también, así que solo la observó callado.

— Rose estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta – aún con una risa llenándole el pecho bajó su taza de café a la arena, no lo miró a él, sino a la taza vacía a su lado, decir aquello sin mirar a nadie era más fácil, casi como poder fingir que no había nadie realmente allí, pero al mismo tiempo contenta de que de hecho esta vez sí lo hubiera - Ella era imprudente, siempre se arrojaba a la batalla sin ninguna estrategia, podía ser incluso infantil y era demasiado confiada. Siempre pensaba que todo mundo quería ser su amigo y muchos, muchísimos no querían eso. – Suspiró profundo, cuantos rostros diferentes, pasaron frente a sus ojos desde sus recuerdos — Ella tenía poder y autoridad y gemas y humanos ambicionan eso mismo de forma no demasiado diferente, muchísimas veces la traicionaron y sufrió todas y cada una de esas traiciones. Pero parecía nunca aprender de sus errores. A veces creo que ella admiraba a los humanos, quería ser como ellos.

Perla había dado justo al blanco de las cosas que más habían intrigado siempre a Greg sobre la "mujer" que amaba. Ella era una especie evolucionada del espacio… jezz que raro era incluso pensar en eso, pero lo era. Una especie que no necesitaba comer, o dormir, o morir pero ella a veces solo parecía querer probar todas esas cosas, por más que había intentando descubrir el porqué, ponerse dentro de su piel, solo no tenía sentido.

— Lo sé… ella hablaba todo el tiempo de lo maravillosos que eran los humanos – sorbió su último trago de café que ya estaba frio y sabía un poco a sal - y la verdad es que no logro ver que es lo que encontraba tan fascinante.

— Si hubieras conocido homeworld lo entenderías… - Homeworld y todas sus jerarquías, ella estaba en lo alto como un soldado de elite, pero por algún motivo ella no era tan fría como eran la mayoría de los cuarzos en esa posición, ella había bajado su mirada para observar a gemas como las perlas o los zirconios que eran producidos más que creados. Los humanos no eran demasiado diferentes, pero lo cierto era que había visto junto a Rose un montón de ocasiones como solo el valor, o la tenacidad de los humanos hacían que estos, crecieran, avanzaran a pesar de las circunstancia que parecían dominarlos — al final de algún modo creo que lo logro.

— Sí – giró un momento a la casa y miró la puerta a algunos metros — a veces solo es difícil ver a Steven y no pensar en ella, en especial hoy.

— Sí – admitió abrazando sus rodillas – Steven a veces es igual a ella, imprudente, infantil, y demasiado confiado.

"También sobreprotector" pensó para sí mismo, recordando aquellas ocasiones en que el chico solo había ido en la ayuda de sus amigas sin pensar en las consecuencias, había ganado más de una cana de preocupación por ese rasgo de su hijo. Regresó su vista al frente, el cielo estrellado se volvía un poco más oscuro cada vez, el amanecer estaba cerca. Tuvo que ahogar una risa ante el pensamiento, si solo el día anterior le hubiera dicho alguien que estaría en medio de la madrugada hablando con Perla sobre los defectos de Rose, le hubiera indicado el sanatorio mental más cercano.

— Creo que a veces el amor te hace ciego ¿no? – razonó.

— Yo lo veía – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, respirando profundo y abrazando un poco más sus delgadas piernas aún enfundadas en los pantalones negros – pero aún así la amaba.

— Sí, yo también.

La noche alcanzó su punto más oscuro antes de amanecer, la marea ya había bajado, una manada de pequeñas tortugas caminaban aprisa para alcanzar el mar.

— ¿Sabes que también roncaba? – dijo el humano con una amplia sonrisa repentinamente.

— Aún peor que Amatista – rio divertida de nuevo soltando sus piernas y posando sus manos sobre la arena - nunca entendí porque.

Esta vez fue normal reír con ella.

No, Rose Quartz no había sido de ningún modo perfecta, pero a pesar de todos esos defectos, había habido también en ella una capacidad de amor asombrosa, quizá la más grande que cualquiera de los dos hubiera conocido alguna vez… y eso lo había hecho felices.

Eso los había hecho amarla.

Fin.

 _Sabado 23 de julio de 2016_

 _9:26 p.m._


End file.
